Gordo: The Other Side
by cutechick49
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda had been waiting for this trip since 8th grade. This was supposed to be the trip of a lifetime. A time to escape their parents. A time to see the city. And for three crazy juniors at Wilson High School, a time to party!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: In later chapters, if this storyline looks familiar to a recent trial, IT IS! Give you props if you can guess which one!  
  
"Does it ever seem like this isn't real?" Gordo spoke from behind the Plexiglas.  
  
"It used to, but it doesn't anymore. I've had time, a lot of time, to get used to the fact that this isn't going away."  
  
"Lizzie, can I ask a question?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gordo hesitated. "Why didn't you ever ask me if I did it?"  
  
"You plead guilty. There isn't much to ask."  
  
"You didn't even ask me any details, how it happened, or even if I was sorry."  
  
"Are you?" Gordo grasped the phone tightly.  
  
3 YEARS EARLIER  
  
"Woo-hoo! Rock on Washington D.C.!" Miranda screamed, toasting to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"You guys, this is the trip we've been waiting for since the beginning of eighth grade! Can you believe we're leaving tomorrow?" Lizzie added, almost as excited as Miranda.  
  
"All I know is, I've got my girl." Gordo kissed Lizzie. "And my best friend." He pulled all three together for a big group hug. "So it's all good!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had been dating exactly one month, since the end of junior high. They were all very excited about their school history trip to Washington D.C. Sure, they'd have chaperones, but thankfully no parents.  
  
"Well, we'd better be getting home. We have a big day tomorrow." Gordo gulped down the rest of his Coke.  
  
"Uh, not to mention a grueling flight." Lizzie groaned. Miranda grabbed her purse and opened the door to the Digital Bean. She suddenly realized that Lizzie and Gordo were not trailing behind her as usual. She looked behind her to find the two on the couch, making out.  
  
"Grueling flight, big day. any of this ringing a bell?" Miranda sounded agitated. Of course she knew things would change once her two best friends started dating, but she never thought she'd feel like the third wheel.  
  
"Okay, okay." Lizzie blurted out, taking a breath of air, and pushing Gordo back. "She's right."  
  
The three started walking home. Lizzie and Gordo were walking in front of Miranda, and she couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands. They gave each other a peck on the cheek every once in a while.  
  
"Well, this is where I say goodnight." Gordo kissed Lizzie and let go of her hand. "See you tomorrow!" He winked at Lizzie. "Goodnight Miranda."  
  
"Night Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda continued walking.  
  
"I am so glad that Gordo and I are dating!"  
  
"You two make a pretty cute couple."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now I just have to find someone. Maybe I'll get lucky and find the guy of my dreams on this trip!"  
  
"Even if you don't, you'll always have me." Lizzie stepped up on her doorstep and started to unlock the door. "You just wait Miranda, this is going to be the trip of a lifetime! Lizzie swung her door open.  
  
A/N: okay so what do you think? This is my first PG-13 fanfic so I'll have to be careful on some parts, but anyway. It's okay if you don't understand entirely what's going on right now. I don't expect you to! Review to find out more! 


	2. Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Reviews: C+M-4ever: Thank you. I will update my other stories either today or tomorrow. I was holding off for as long as possible in hopes of more reviews!  
Reviewchick14: Thanks a lot! It's nice to know that you like my story!  
  
A/N: none at the moment!  
  
Lizzie woke up at exactly seven o'clock the next morning. She quickly jumped in the shower, knowing that she only had an hour to get ready and get to the airport on time. Thirty minutes had gone by. Lizzie was in front of her vanity, applying her eyeliner, when she saw her bedroom door handle start to turn. She found herself in an embrace with Gordo as he slowly shut her door again.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo exclaimed, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Hey back! I thought we were supposed to meet at the airport."  
  
"We were. Miranda's mom called mine and asked if we could take her to the airport. Since I was taking Miranda, I offered to take you too."  
  
"Cool! Let me get through with my makeup and we'll be ready to go!"  
  
"Put that crap down! You don't need it!"  
  
"Geez Gordo! Relax. A girl does have to look pretty, you know."  
  
"You're pretty enough without it."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, you two. Can I come in?" Miranda peeked around the corner.  
  
"Come on in. Lizzie, I'm gonna go downstairs and raid your refrigerator, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Hmm, sitting on your bed together and kissing. do I have a reason to be worried?" Miranda whispered.  
  
"No, we're not doing anything." Lizzie applied the finishing touches of blush and grabbed her handbag full of food and drinks for the airplane.  
  
"Come on you two. My mom's probably telling your mom about my terrible two's!" Gordo burst through the doorway.  
  
"Like we don't already know!" Miranda teased.  
  
When the three arrived at the airport they ate and gossiped about their classmates and teachers going on the trip.  
  
"Flight 356 is now boarding. I repeat flight 356 is now boarding."  
  
"Oh, that's us!" Gordo paid for the meal and Miranda left the tip.  
  
"Freeloader!" Gordo whispered in Lizzie's ear as they boarded the plane.  
  
"Oh, whatever. You so owed me!" Lizzie took the seat next to the window.  
  
"Owed you? For what?" Gordo took the second seat right beside her. Not noticing Miranda being trampled by other classmates trying to find seats to accommodate their friends'.  
  
"For this." Miranda watched Lizzie making out with Gordo curiously. She rolled her eyes; feeling betrayed and left out by her 'best friends'.  
  
Each section of the plane was divided into groups for the chaperones. Luckily, Miranda got the seat two rows behind Lizzie and Gordo, so she was in their group. Each group was assigned a chaperone. Gordo's group got Ms. Marlena.  
  
"Lizzie, look! We got the stoner as our chaperone!" Ms. Marlena had been suspected for drug use that year when she came to school with bloodshot eyes, eating everything in sight, and laughing like a hyena all day long.  
"It'll be easy to sneak around now!" Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Okay calls, I mean clase." Ms. Marlena broke out laughing hysterically, and so did Lizzie and Gordo when they saw this. "Okay CLASS, I will be your chaperone for this thrip, tip, uh, trip."  
  
"Is she drunk or high?" Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Probably both if I had to guess."  
  
After a long flight with the stuttering and stumbling Ms. Marlena they finally landed in Washington D.C. When the class got to their hotel they were divided into their groups where they were paired off into hotel rooms. Lizzie was with Miranda, and Gordo was in the joining room with Jonathan and Mark.  
  
A/N: okay, so what do you think? Let me know! Review! 


	3. Wine Coolers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Reviews:  
Crash and Burn: Thanks. I just think about what I would want to read, and stuff that I've seen in movies and stuff. They turn out pretty good and since I don't always know where I'm going with the story right off the bat it makes it interesting for me too!  
  
C+M-4ever: Thanks! I love writing fanfics. This is probably as interesting for you as it is for me. Except, I know what Gordo did! Muahaha.  
  
A/N: You might see where this is going now. If not, you'll find out either next chapter or the chapter after.  
  
Just as suspected, Ms. Marlena who was supposed to be chaperoning them, had crashed early with her "recreational things". Everyone knew that they were free to roam wherever they wanted. Lizzie and Miranda took this opportunity to go to Gordo's room.  
  
"Psst. can we come in?" Lizzie and Miranda whispered through the chain-linked door. Gordo hopped off the bed to unlock it.  
  
"Yea, join the party!" Gordo moved to the side, revealing three wine coolers that all of the guys were sharing.  
  
"How did you get that in here?" Miranda asked, running right to them.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"What, they're doing it!"  
  
"It's fine if they're hung over tomorrow. It's not okay for us to be!" Miranda slid the bottle back into its slot.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"You guys might want to lay off for tonight. We have a big day tomorrow. Do you really want to spoil it by feeling sick all day?" Lizzie made a very good point.  
  
"So we'll just fake sick."  
  
"That is so lame. You'll just be missing a beautiful day with me."  
  
"You can come visit the sickly in their hotel room tomorrow night!"  
  
"Forget it! If you're going to fake sick then there won't be any perks!"  
  
"Fine." Gordo poured the rest of the wine cooler down the bathroom sink. "Happy now?" Gordo asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Very." Lizzie smirked as she leaned up to the wall.  
  
Gordo pulled Lizzie onto the bed with him.  
  
"You could stay the night. It's not like anyone is going to be checking up on us." Lizzie could smell the raspberry after taste on his breath.  
  
"I think I'll pass this time." She jerked away from him.  
  
"Fine. You know, you've been a bummer today." Gordo looked at Lizzie, discouraged.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gordo pulled Lizzie waist next to his.  
  
"Let's just forget about all this." Lizzie pushed him away.  
  
"Look, you obviously need to regain your sobriety. I'll see you tomorrow." Miranda was silent the entire time. She and Lizzie left the hotel room.  
  
Mark and Jonathan were sitting on the opposite bed trying to hold their laughs back. Gordo glared over at them.  
  
"What!" Gordo snapped, which made Mark and Jonathan laugh even harder.  
  
"Man, your girl is COLD!" Mark laughed.  
  
"Like ice dude. She dissed you!" Jonathan added.  
  
"Shut the hell up. Like you know anything about relationships."  
  
"Ooh. Touchy, touchy! Dude, if you wanna have some real fun then come with us."  
  
"Where?" Gordo sounded bored.  
  
"Stacy, Michelle, and Melissa invited us."  
  
"They're like the hottest girls in school!"  
  
Gordo debated.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Jonathan held the door open. Gordo threw his hands in the air in a "what the hell" gesture.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Review! 


	4. Hot Tub

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the LM the show, or the cast!

A/N: Sorry all for not updating sooner! It's been what... a year now? Wow! Time sure does fly! I want to say thank you to all of you who have kept me on your authors alert list! This means a lot to me! Alright, ENJOY!

Mark, and Jonathan were as loud as could be as they made goofball faces at each other and slid across the marble floors at 11:00 that night. It was an understandable reaction since they had consumed about three wine coolers, and 2 beers each earlier. Gordo was only slightly more sober than the other two.

They finally made their way to the elevator, and managed to stumble inside. Gordo hadn't said a word. He was still reeling over the episode with Lizzie, but Jonathan and Mark were too busy jumping up and down in the elevator as it made its way from the thirtieth floor to the fifth.

Finally, Mark broke the silence. "Gordooo..." Jonathan burst out laughing at his friend's slurred speech. "My man..." Mark struggled to get the words out as he put his arms around Gordo's neck. Gordo had never noticed before how much Mark sounded like Ethan Craft when he was drunk.

Mark was a lot different looking though. He was a very clean looking guy with dark hair, and brown eyes. All of the girls loved to compare him to Freddie Prince Jr. He was very out-going and intelligent too. The kind of guy that everyone wanted to be around, or at least know.

"Man, things will blow over." He continued, reassuring his friend the whole time. " You gotta forget about her for a night. Let's go out and have some fun! Woohooo!" Mark slid out of the elevator. He turned heads from everyone with his muscular arms and pretty-boy face.

They finally arrived at the pool where Stacey immediately came on to Gordo. She was always touching his hair, and flirting with him. Sometimes right in front of Lizze. And even though she never showed it, Lizzie hated Stacey with a passion. But Gordo never gave into her, although the temptation came up from time to time.

Stacey was your typical popular high school girl. With long blonde hair that went down to her waist, and crystal blue eyes, she looked more like another Cristy Brinkley than a tenth grader. She knew it too.

"Hey, boys!" Stacey went up to Gordo and ran her fingers through his jet black hair. "What took so long?"

"We're here now." Gordo said coldly as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands off of his hair. He usually wasn't this rude to her, or anyone, but he was so upset about Lizzie. Gordo hadn't really even wanted to go in the first place, but he felt obligated. Jonathan and Mark just watched in silence.

"So, girls, how are you liking Washington so far?" Jonathan tried to distract everyone from what had just happened.

Jonathan was the exact opposite from Gordo and Mark. He had somewhat long, naturally blonde, hair. It went almost to his shoulders. He too had very blue eyes, and he usually kept a very scruffy beard. But, of course, that only added to his sex appeal. He looked like the kind of guy that you would see advertising a tropical island on a magazine cover with a beautiful brunette beside him.

"I love it! I wouldn't mind living here some day!" Melissa caught his drift, and did her best to save Stacey also. Michele stayed quiet in the corner of the hot tub. She was usually quiet anyway though.

Michele was very dark complected. She always had a copper to bronze glow to her skin- even in the winter. She had very long black wavy hair, and pouty full lips. She usually kept to herself though. She was fifteen, and completely innocent. Her parents were very strict, and if they had even suspected that her friends would somehow get around their chaperone to meet with boys she would have been grounded for life. Michele never went to parties, or did anything spontaneous. In fact, she had never even had a sip of alcohol.

Jonathan threw his towel on the lawn chair next to the hot tub, and then proceeded to hop into the three foot deep water placing himself right next to Melissa.

"Gordo! Come on in... the water's great!" Jonathan exclaimed. Gordo hesitated for a second, and then slowly eased into the hot water sitting on the opposite corner of Michele. They exchanged obligitory smiles, and Gordo let his eyes wonder up to the stars.

Soon after, almost everyone was gone, except Gordo, Michele and Stacey. Mark had gone to bed by then, and Jonathan left with Melissa shortly after. Stacey ignored Gordo's past rejection and decided to sit down right next to him. No one made a sound, but Stacey gave Michele the 'get lost' glare. And, as a rule, people did what Stacey wanted. Wanting to maintain friends with Stacey, Michele took the hint and left, leaving Stacey and Gordo in the hot tub together.

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Broken Trust

Disclaimer: Don't own LM, Don't own cast, Don't own !

A/N:none

Lizzie and Miranda were back at the hotel room. After an hour and a half of Lizzie's rants and raves over Gordo she finally calmed down. As Lizzie lay on her bed, her head started to spin. After only about five minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

"Miranda...?" Miranda's eyes rolled at the sound of another hypothetical question coming her way, but this one was different. Lizzie continued, "Do you think that I should go apologize to Gordo?" Miranda sighed in relief to a reasonable question.

"Finally, something sensible! Yes, you should go apologize! This whole thing got out of hand anyway. It's not that big of a deal, Lizzie." Miranda felt her shoulders ease for the first time since the fight.

Lizzie applied a slight hint of blush before leaving, just to add some color to her face. They walked out of their hotel room, carefully checking for other chaperones that might be lerking, and proceeded to Gordo's room.

A loud knock on the door woke a very hung over Mark. Lizzie and Miranda could hear the person that she assumed to be Gordo stumbling to the door, knocking over most of the things in his way. Mark opened the door with a "WHAT!?" expecting to find Gordo who had lost his key. "Lizzie! Miranda! Sorry, thought you were Gordo."

"Well, that is who we came here looking for. It's almost 12:30! Where is he?" Lizzie inquired.

"I don't know. Check the pool, that's the last place we saw him."

"Okay..." Lizzie looked at Miranda with suspicious eyes. Mark slowly shut the door and once again managed to trip over everything in his way. The elevator ride to the fifth floor seemed like an eternity. Even more questions were circling Lizzie's mind now.

MEANWHILE

Gordo and Stacey stayed sitting in silence for a while. Gordo's mind was still on Lizzie. All of a suden, he felt something warm on his thigh. He looked down to find Stacey's hand there. Gordo stood up on one of the steps, but Stacey grabbed his arm firmly. He looked down at her with no expression on his face, and she looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"What's the rush?" She asked, as she slowly tugged his arm back down. He had realized earlier how cold he had been, and really didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore than he had to. He decided to sit back down.

"Stacey, we can't do this. I'm with Lizzie, and you know that." Gordo said firmly, but truthfully.

Stacey saw Lizzie approaching from the glass hall that lead out to the pool. She quickly threw her arms around Gordo's neck and passionately kissed him, just long enough for Lizzie to catch a glimpse and run off down the hall. Unfortunately, Lizzie missed Gordo's reaction of shoving Stacey off of himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gordo yelled in surprise. Staceys eyes were focused on Lizzie who was now running towards the elevator. Gordo looked behind himself. He instantly realized what had happened, and ran after her. By the time he arrived at the elevator, it had slammed shut in his face.

He continued to push and push the 'up' button as if it would magically make it move faster. Stacey took her time getting out of the hot tub, and wrapping a towel around to dry herself off. She confidently watched Gordo, amazed by herself.

**Review!**


	6. Stacey

Dislcaimer: Read previous 100,000! LOL

A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty graphic. If you're offended by sexual content, among other things, don't read.

Gordo reached Lizzie's room. He could hear her screaming and crying through the closed door. He knocked softly, but there was no answer. He continued, but still... nothing. After minutes of persistant banging and calling her name through the door, a chaperone appeared.

"Son! Son!" The chaperone yelled over his intense knocking. Finally, Gordo heard her, and looked to his side. "You need to leave, or I'll have to write you up for this. You should be in bed. GO!" Gordo looked at her, and then back at the closed door, just hoping that it would open any second. But nothing. No more sounds, no more crying... just silence. Deafening silence.

He slowly nodded, and walked with his head down back to the elevator.

The next day, Gordo woke up to Mark and Johnathan standing over his bed. Gordo glanced at them, still half asleep, then at his clock.

"6:42? Guys... come on. Leave me alone, I'm going back to bed." Gordo rolled over on his side, his back to his friends.

"Dude, you might not want to do that." Mark hesitantly said. Gordo rolled back over. A streak of worry went through his body.

"Why?"

"Lizzie's gone. She called her parents and caught a flight back to California this morning."

"WHAT?" Gordo jumped out of bed, putting his jeans on.

"Sorry, man."

Gordo ran to her chaperones room. "Why did Lizzie go?" He was panting as he ran in the door.

"Gordo, you know I'm not going to disclose that."

"Fine! I'm going home too!"

"You can't go home. You're parents aren't there. We can't leave you alone with no supervision." The chaperone had already received a call from his parents before the trip saying that they would be on vacation. Gordo knew it too, but he had to try.

He realized that he wasn't leaving. He sulked in his hotel room for the rest of the day while everyone else went out sight seeing. Jonathan and Mark decided to give him his space that night.

They had been gone for a while to go get something to eat. Gordo was sitting alone in his room- drinking and drinking. He decided to go get some more ice to go with the quarter of a bottle of Jack Daniels that he had left. He left the door cracked since it was only down the hall.

When he returned, he found Stacey in his doorway, blocking the entrance from the inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gordo was infuriated! He shoved her arm aside to get past her.

"Gordo, don't be this way." She said in a baby sounding voice. She closed the door behind them, and slowly approached him. Stacey was wearing a white long, flowing dress that looked more like a neglagae. Gordo stood by the night stand still holding the ice container with his eyes tightly shut trying to supress his anger. It wasn't working.

Stacey stood right in front of him, caressing his hand with hers, as she slowly slid the ice container out of his hands. His jawline was tense. He grabbed it back.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stacey asked, not expecting an answer. "I mean..." She giggled, "It's not like you have a girlfriend anymore." She said unsympathetically, not at all sorry for what she had done.

"No, not anymore. Thanks to you!" She giggled again at the thought of her evil accomplishment. This just made him even more upset.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gordo was outraged now, but Stacey only laughed at him. Gordo made a quick gesture towards her. "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

"Baby, incase you haven't noticed...there is no 'us' anymore. You and Lizzia are over. Done. Finished. Get over her!" She touched his face.

Gordo grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her hard up against the wall. She was startled. He kissed her so hard she cut the inside of her lip on her tooth. "Is THIS what you wanted?" Before she had time to answer he threw her on the bed. She tried to sit up, but he pounced on her, screaming in her face as he held her wrists tightly to the bed. She struggled to get up, but he put all of his body weight on hers. She could barely breathe at this point.

He hit her several times across her face, and continued pushing himself on her, forcing the air out of her body. She was wimpering, and trying to talk, but his lips hushed hers. He couldn't think of anything but hurting her, badly, like she hurt him.

Gordo tore the beautiful white dress nearly in half. While holding both of her hands in his, he ripped off his jeans. He flipped her over on her stomach, and forced himself into her, holding her head into the pillow the entire time.

After a minute or so, she stopped moving. When he turned her back over, he realized she wasn't breathing anymore.

A/N: alright, pretty graphic, but what do you think?


End file.
